New MoonEclipseBreaking Dawn Twist
by VioletOD
Summary: Edward leaves Bella and then 3 months later Bella finds out she's pregnant and has 3 groups of things trying to kill her and her baby. The volturi step in to help...100 years later Renesme is at Forks High and attracts attention of the Cullen family
1. Chapter 1

_Of course I don't own this only Stephanie Meyer owns these characters.. Please leave some reviews and tell me what you think, this is my first time so just pointing that out now. Now to the story: This is taking place after Edward leaves her in New Moon_

Edward has left and Bella's heart has been torn to pieces. It was now December 12th and for the past 3 months all Bella does is sit on her bed and stare at the ceiling, she only leaves for school and doesn't talk to anyone. Bella is staring at her ceiling when Charlie comes in.

"Hey Bells." Charlie says standing in Bella's doorway. Bella nods at him. "Jacob's here to see you." Charlie says when Bella says nothing. "Okay, I'll just send him up here." Bella still says nothing so Charlie exits her room.

About 2 minutes later Jacob knocks on the door. Bella just looks at the door and then looks back at the ceiling. The door opens with a little squeak and then Jacob appeared in her room. Next thing Bella knew she was being lifted up.

"Hey" Bella exclaimed "Put me down."

"Wow, you finally talked." Jacob said with a smirk as he walked out of her room. Jacob set her down on the top of the staircase.

"Leave me alone." Bella said as she turned for her bedroom, but then Jacob appeared in her way. "How'd you get there so fast?" Then Bella started to really look at him. Jacob had his shirt off and his muscles were prominent. "When did you get muscles?" Bella asked astonished.

"Allot of things have changed, I've changed. Allot has happened in the last two weeks." Jacob said with his goofish grin. "Come down stairs and maybe we'll go get ice cream and I'll try to tell you what has happened." Jacob said pulling her towards the stairs. Bella pulls her arm free. "Fine I'll go but let me change first." Bella said walking to her bedroom but Jacob grabs her hand raising his eye brow at her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I really just want to change." Bella said giving Jacob a genuine smile. Bella ran into her room and just put on a pair of jeans and some random shirt and her boots. Bella was walking out of her room and then she started to walk down the stairs when she tripped and fell down the stairs. Bella was laying on the ground when Charlie and Jacob rushed over to her. "BELLA BELLA!" Jacob was screaming frantically.

"Are you okay Bells?" Charlie asked helping her sit up.

"Yeah I'm fine." Bella said rubbing her head. Then that's when it happened. Bella felt a slash of pain go through her stomach. Bella cried out in pain and then soon passed out.

_A child with brown eyes was sitting playing on the floor. Bella smiled fondly at the child and reached for her and the child came gladly into her arms. The child had bronze hair that hung in curls hung to her when Bella refused to give her ice cream the girl rolled her eyes and the girl reminded Bella of...Edward._

Bella was shocked out of her dream by a hole being ripped in her chest. Bella was at the hospital. The doctor came over to her and started shining a light into her eyes.

"Bella?" The woman said. "Bella can you hear me?"

"Yes." Bella said groggily" What day is it?"

"It's still the 12th of December. You gave us quiet a scare there dear. Don't worry all of you both are fine."

Did she just say you both are fine? What does she mean by both of you? I'm the only one here. Did somebody else get hurt? Bella asked herself

"When you fell down the stairs it made your body go into over drive and pumping to much adrenaline causing your baby to not get the oxygen and nutrients they need the baby is—" The doctor was startled by Bella who almost jumped out of her bed pulling her IV.

"What do you mean baby?" Bella said befuddled.

"Oh you didn't know?" The doctor said as her eyes widen

"Didn't know what?" Bella shouted

"You're pregnant" The doctor said. Bella just laid back and closed her eyes. Her dream, she remembered her dream she had and she opened her eyes.

"With a girl?" Bella asked

"Yes. As far as we can tell you're about 3 months along" The doctor replied "your father is waiting to see you and so is your friend."

"Please send them in." Bella said.

"Right away." The doctor said leaving the room.

Her baby girl she knew exactly what she would look like, but how is this true. The only person I've ever had sex with is a vampire! Bella shuddered as she thought of him. My love, gone. How could she have a child with him he was frozen, except she wasn't. Bella was human she wasn't frozen and that's why she was carrying…Edward's child, she felt the hole in her heart open. Bella clutched to her stomach, she couldn't do this, there was a beautiful child that needed her. The hole in her heart was there but with her realization she felt as if she could bear it. She had to bear it for her child. Bella's tears dripped from her face, her beautiful child, she were going to be stunning.

"BELLA?" Jacob said running to her holding her. "Does it hurt? Are you okay?"

"Jacob, I'm…I'm..." Bella said stuttering

"You're what?" Jacob said anxious

"I'm pregnant." Bella said as soft as a whisper.

Jacob said there and just rocked Bella back and forth for about a minute.

"Is it…the baby I mean, is…?" Jacob said trying to force the words out. "Is it Edwards?" Bella didn't reply she just nodded. Jacob turned Bella's face to his.

"Does that make them half vampire and half human?" Jacob said as if he was trying to understand everything. Bella just stared in shock at him. How did Jacob know?

"How…how did you know about…?" Bella stammered on until Jacob covered Bella's mouth with his hand.

"That's what I had to tell you Bella, the changes I've been going through. I'm a werewolf." Jacob said trying to decipher her reaction

"Well that's nice Jacob…wait what?" Bella said thinking over his words

"I'm a werewolf." Jacob said slowly. "Are you okay Bella?"

"So you know everything?" Bella asked and Jacob nodded his head. Bella patted her stomach with glowing affection. Jacob looked down ashamed.

"Jacob what's wrong?" Bella asked

"You love it already, don't you Bella?" Jacob asked, but he already knew.

"Yes." Bella replied simply. Her whole world was her baby girl, it was her little angel. Then Jacob abruptly got off of her bed and started pacing around the room. Jacob had a mask of grief, and conflict on his face. Jacob stopped in his tracks and then turned to Bella. Jacob stared at her like it was for the last time.

"You have to leave Bella." Jacob said sadness clear in his voice.

"What?" Bella asked surprised. "What? Why?"

"My pack is not going to be happy about it." Jacob said pointing at Bella's stomach. Bella covered her stomach protectively. "They will think it's a threat and they will stop at nothing to kill it." Bella gasped. Bella couldn't let that happen. Bella was scared but she had to be strong, they needed her.

"Where should I go?" Bella asked frantic

"Anywhere, as far away from here as you can. They will hear my thoughts eventually. I will try to keep it from them as long as I can." Bella didn't even think about what he meant by that. Bella was taking out clothes from a bag Charlie must have brought and threw them on as Jacob closed his eyes. Charlie, she felt a sudden wave of sadness as she thought about never seeing him again.

"Where thought Jacob? If I go home, they'll know. If I go to Florida they'll know. Where should I go?" Bella shouted.

"I think I can help with that." A man said. The man stood in the door way. His hair was jet black, he was wearing a black suit and he was surround by a group of people who looked like his body guards. Bella looked closely at the man and saw his pale face, and his red eyes. Vampires. Bella backed up as Jacob growled at the intruders. One of the man's body guards growled in return and stepped between the man and Jacob. Bella looked at the man who had spoken and felt as if she knew him. Then it hit her as she realized it she said his name. "Aro." The Man looked at Bella with pure delight. Jacob stood up straight and look at Bella questionably and she just shook her head.

"You know my name? Wonderful, splendid." Aro said clapping his hands. "Felix stand down." Aro said and the man who stood between Aro and Jacob slid back into his position beside Aro. Bella knew she was correct. The Volturi, she remembered the painting that hung in Carlisle's office. The royalty of vampires but why has he come here?

"We are the Volturi as you already know I presume." Aro said as Bella nodded. "We are the vampire's version of...let me think."

"Royalty." Bella said still befuddle as to why he was here.

"Ah, what an interesting way to look at it, yes vampire royalty." Aro quoted with a chuckle. "You must be wondering why I am here." Bella nodded

"You see we are enemies with the Romans, they are very upset that we overruled them millenniums ago and we've learned that in there coven is a vampire with a gift of seeing how powerful a vampire is and you see our informants in the Rome have told us they have found the most powerful vampire in the world."

"What does that have to do with me?" Bella asked

"Well dear, you're carrying it" Aro said with a chuckle. Bella's hands went automatically to her stomach. Aro continued "You see though that the Romans live in very very ancient times and they believe as such that humans are a disease. You don't get it do you?" Bella shook her head

"It means that even though your child is the most powerful vampire on earth your baby is also half human. The Romans despise them thinking they are a disgrace to the vampire name. They want your child destroyed so that no one can use your child against them but so they won't have to posses an abomination as they call it." Aro said gesturing to Bella's stomach.

"NOOO!" Bella screamed holding her stomach. Nobody could hurt her angel. Bella had to be strong she stood up straight and held on to Jacob's shoulder which was trembling. "Why did _you_ come here?" Bella asked in a strained voice.

"We came here to see if it's truth, if your child was the most powerful vampire or half as I should say" Aro said with another chuckle. "And after my dear Rena told me that it was, I came in here to see the mother of the children myself and to offer my help."

"Why?" Bella warily "What's in it for you?"

"You see Isabella, when the child is born you will most likely die and if you die your child are going to be lost to the Romans or to the werewolves it seems." Bella shuddered at the thought. "But, if you come with us it will remain with us and be protected to our fullest and we also have the resources to make sure that you don't die and you become immortal."

"You want my baby for your army; against the Romans you want my baby to kill them!" Bella said anger building up in her chest.

"Oh no. That is not it at all Isabella. I'm a collector of many sorts and your child is the most valuable piece in the world. I would never use the baby, in fear is it wouldn't remain valuable. Your child will never see battle unless you agree. All I want is for them to be one of us." Aro said bowing genuinely.

"You want them to keep the Romans away, to show you have more power." Bella said reluctantly.

"Ah, you are a smart one Isabella. Yes, I want to use your child in that way but I assure you in that way only. Just to scare the Romans and keep them at bay. It is your best shot." Aro said. Bella knew Aro meant every word he said. From what…_Edward…_ said about Aro, she could tell he didn't you use people he was a collector and anyways it was Bella's best shot to save her little angel. Bella looked up at Jacob. Jacob had a sad smile on his lips. Jacob knew what Bella had to do.

"You're not going to take her away from me? I'm going to be there with her?" Bella asked Aro.

"Oh of course, you will turn immortal and be with her for all eternity. My only request is that you and your child go through some training to make sure you know how to defend yourselves. I also request that you sit on my council your clear head and intelligence is just what we need. I need a prodigy" Aro said laughing at his words.

"You're sure we're going to be safe?" Bella asked

"You have my solemn oath." Aro said. Bella looked at Jacob and he nodded. Bella stepped to Aro and held out her hand Aro took it firmly and the eagerness in his eyes slowly turned to disappointment. Aro looked at Bella curiously.

"You are not like most humans Isabella; I can't read your mind." Aro said disappointment high in his voice.

Bella turned around and filed that information away for later and started packing. Some of her clothes they weren't nearly enough.

"I'll have to go home to get more clothes." Bella said turning to Aro.

"Pish Posh, we will buy you a whole new wardrobe, I'm sure Heidi would love to go shopping, it's her favorite pastime." Aro said turning to a tall brunette vampire on his right. The vampire named Heidi jumped up with excitement and nodded. "Great, we are rich you know." Aro said to Bella with a wink then he turned to the big brawny vampire and the smaller vampire.  
"Felix run to the jet and make sure the jet's ready for take off. Alec, go make sure the car's ready." Aro said firmly.

"Yes Master." They said in unison. They bowed and then left with vampire speed. Aro turned to a little girl that stood next to his right who looked like an exact twin of the smaller vampire that had left.

"Please Jane, be a dear and get Bella's bags and bring her stuff to the car." Aro said politely.

"Yes, master." Jane bowed took Bella's bag in one swift movement and was out the door.

Aro looked at a guard, the boy was not as brawny as Felix but he was still muscular he had dirty blonde hair. "Demetri come with me to the car. Heidi stay and wait for Bella. I will see you in the car Isabella I imagine you would like some goodbye time."

The one named Demetri walked out with Aro. The one named Heidi didn't leave but simply stepped outside the room. So much has happened in the last 30 minutes; it made Bella dizzy she started to fall but then was caught by a pair of arms. Bella looked up at Jacob who she almost forgot was here.

"You'll tell Charlie I love him won't you? Tell my mother and Phil and my friends too please?" Bella said with tears in her eyes. Jacob's eyes weren't any better. Tears dripped down his face one by one.

"Of course I'll tell them." Jacob picked Bella up in a huge hug. "I'm gonna miss you Bell's. I Love you." Jacob sat Bella back down on the ground. "I'm going to miss you too; you're the best big brother I've had. I Love you too."

"Bella?" Bella heard a soft voice from the doorway, she turned to see Heidi peering in. "We have to go soon, the sun's coming up." Bella turned to Jacob and pecked him on the cheek before walking out the door. Bella walked out of her room and headed for the bathroom when she came out of the stall she splashed her face and screamed when she realized she wasn't alone.

"Shh, it's okay. It's just me Heidi." Heidi said frantically trying to calm her down. Bella started at the gorgeous brunette for a moment that should be a famous model and tried to slow her breathing she didn't want anything to happen to her little angel.

"I'm sorry I scared you." Heidi said as she handed Bella a paper towel.

"Thank you." Bella replied in a whisper. Bella threw it in the trash and then turned for the door. Heidi was staring at her curiously.

"Yes?" Bella asked

"You're very brave Isabella." Heidi said with sincerity clear in her voice. A vampire was calling her brave, a beautiful vampire no less. At that Bella had to laugh even though it was a breathless and shaky sound.

"It's just Bella." Bella said.

"Oh I'm sorry; I'm Heidi even though you probably know that already." Heidi said with a chuckle. "I'm sorry for what you're going through, it's nice what you're doing for your child and I would like to be your friend." Heidi said in a serious tone. Heidi seemed very friendly and so Bella looked at Heidi and said "I would like to be your friend too." Bella said with a chuckle.

"Excellent." Heidi said with an evil smile on her face like a kid that just found the cookie jar.

"What?" Bella said

"You'll see, everyone wants to be your friend Bella and they're going to be mad that I got to you first." Heidi said pointly. Bella laughed.

"Why do they want that?" Bella asked

"Well we have been watching you, you know to see if your child is the one and all and you seemed so sad, it even made us want to help. You have that effect on us and well you and you children are already apart of our family." Heidi said with a resurging smile. Bella didn't know why, but they were here helping her from angry werewolves and bizarre Romans and they're putting they're life on the line, and it made Bella smile. Having people to look out after her and she knew Heidi genuinely meant it. Bella smiled back at Heidi. As they walked down the hallway to the entrance Heidi looked at Bella and said "We're going to be very good friends." Heidi said with a smirk. Bella smiled at her tone.

"Yeah I see that." Bella said.

"Do you know what you're going to name your child, it's a girl right?" Heidi asked. Bella thought about it and then the pieces fell into place.

"Renesme Carlie Swan."

Bella said and she felt a flutter in her stomach and knew she was right. Heidi smiled at the name. Heidi helped Bella into the car where everyone was waiting and Heidi was right they treated her just like family. They got on the plane and as they left the landing bay she looked out the window and said goodbye to Forks and her life and hello to her new life.


	2. Chapter 2

_10 minutes later…_

_Edward POV_

"I'm walking into the hospital now." I hung up with Alice. Where could my Bella be? I was so stupid to leave her! Alice saw a vision of her in the hospital. I ran up the reception desk.

"Excuse me do you know where Isabella Swan is?" I asked.

"I'm sorry she died just a few minutes ago."

NO! I strode out of the hospital trying to go at human pace. When I hit the outside I ran. I ran until I was at our meadow. The flowers were dead. I watched the sun set never to rise again. My Bella was gone and so was I. I felt arms wrap around me. I looked up and saw spiky black hair. If I could have cried I would have cried, I looked into Alice's eyes and she understood. Alice just sat there with me.

"You can't read minds any more?"

I thought about it for a minute. I couldn't hear anything but myself.

"I guess not, is that what you saw?"

"Yes, because you're not all yourself."

"Please let me be, I'll be home soon." With that Alice left me. I couldn't feel anything. My body was numb I couldn't feel anything. I could feel the space where my heart should be but I couldn't feel my heart. I couldn't feel my soul. My soul? I don't have a soul. Except that Bella was my soul and she was…_gone_.  
I screamed knowing nobody could hear me. I screamed and screamed, damn you all, for taking my BELLA AWAY! I looked up at the sky and saw her face. I could never see her, I couldn't ever touch her, and I couldn't ever tell her that I loved her. I don't know how I'm going to survive. That's exactly right, I won't survive. I'll go to the Volturi. Then I saw them. My family created a circle around me.

"You're not going to them!" Alice cried.

"Yes I am and you can't stop me!" I yelled back and I turned to leave, if I had to fight them I would. I would never hurt them but I was going to die. They couldn't stop me, but then Alice spoke.

"If you go and die, you think that's going to help? She wouldn't have wanted that and you dying is you putting shame to her death." I turned around and faced her and I collapsed. This agony was unbearable. Someone probably Emmett carried me home. I layed on my couch and let the darkness overcome me. The song breakeven suddenly spilt into my head.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

_Just prayed to a god that I don't believe in_

_Cause I got time while she got freedom_

_Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even_

_Her best days will be some of my worst_

_She finally met a man that's gonna put her first_

_While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping_

_Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even no_

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you_

_What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_They say bad things happen for a reason_

_But no wise words gonna stop me bleeding_

_Cause she moved on while I'm still grieving_

_And when a heart breaks no it dont break even, even no_

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you_

_What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain_

_You took your suitcase, I took the blame_

_Now I'm tryna make sence of what little remains_

_Cause you left me with no love, with no love to my name_

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

_Just prayed to a god that I don't believe in_

_Cause I got time while she got freedom_

_Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break_

_No it don't break, no it dont break even, no _

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you_

_What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_No it don't break even, no_

_No it don't break even, no_

_It don't break even_


	3. Chapter 3

_100 Years later…_

I walked outside and went to go help Jasper with his car. Rosalie was in town shopping so I was the next available mechanic. Emmett came outside and held the car up for me to see. Esme and Carlisle were the only ones that would speak to me at first. Then Jasper, then Rosalie. Then a year ago Emmett, but my sister Alice she never even looked my way.

"Edward, Stacy's looking for you." Jake called out the door coming to help Jasper.

"Of course she is." Rosalie said as she brought the shopping bags inside. My family pumbled me time and time again that I need to start interacting with people again. I went to Chicago for awhile during the night when I met a vampire named Stacy. Stacy was sweet and kind her curly blonde hair hung to her shoulders and she was pretty. My family basically told me to move on and I did. I met Stacy and we became good friends. Stacy asked me on a date and I said yes, they wanted me to move on so I did. The feelings for Stacy could never be more than friends and I know its not gentlemen of me to string her along, but my family was in pain so I had to suck it up. She's was a nice companion and my family told me to move on so I started dating Stacy. I kiss her hello and goodbye so it's not like I'm mean to her. I go with the whole boyfriend/girlfriend façade, Stacy just doesn't have my heart but everyone accepted her with open arms when I convinced them I moved on and I had feelings for her.

Emmett didn't those first days but eventually he wasn't mean to her anymore. Rosalie was well Rosalie, and only Jasper knew that I didn't actually have feelings for her but he understood. The only person that didn't accept her was my favorite sister, Alice that hasn't talked to me in 100 years. First it was a word here and a word there, but when I started dating Stacy she cut me off completely. Stacy's best friend Jake came with her and unlike Stacy they loved Jake. Jake was more of the family then Stacy was.

We've been in Forks for a month and I try my hardest not to think about it but every time I pass a place I see her face, my Bella's.

"Edward did you hear me?" Jake asked

"Yeah, I'm coming." I called and I let Rosalie finish the car up. I walked into the house and up the stairs to our room to find her on the bed flipping through the magazine. When she saw me she jumped up and pulled me down onto the bed.

"I thought you needed something." I said over her lips

"I did, and you have helped me tremendously." She said with a laugh.

"We have to get ready for school." I said pushing her off of me.

"You're no fun Edward." She said as she winked.

"Yeah no fun Edward that's me." I said and I walked back down stairs. Everybody got in there cars and drove to school. As we started to walk into the school we noticed we were early so we waited on the steps. I tried not to look at the parking lot; I knew what I would see. I would see her in the parking lot with all her human friends. I looked away and tried to pay attention to everyone's conversation.

"So did you hear there's a new student coming today?" Jake said excited.

"Yeah, I wonder what see's like." Jake said when no one answered.

"We're about to find out." Alice said as a motorcycle rode into the parking lot. The motorcycle stopped in one of the parking spaces and the girl, from what it looked like, got off her bike and as she took her helmet off I looked closer. She looked like Bella! I looked again it wasn't. Just one quick look and it did though. As the girl walked closer we realized that our bodies were shrinking back as if we were scared of her, this little child. Alice started walking over to her. We all listened in.

"Hi."

"hi." The girl replied.

"I'm Alice."

"Oh, hi. My names Nessie, well it's Renesme but everyone calls me Nessie."

"Here let me show you to the office." Alice said turning around and facing us. Jake almost fell down he stairs as he tried to get to her.

"It's okay Alice, I'll do it." Jake said happily. Nessie smiled at him.

"It's really fine." She said. "I don't want you to go out of your way."

"It's not out of my way; it's all in my way." Jake said with a smile.

"Come here Nessie." Alice said pulling her hand towards us. Alice came to a graceful stop in front of us. I looked at Nessie, her curly bronze hair hung to her waist and her brown eyes were gorgeous. Nessie was stunning.

"This is Emmett, Rosalie, and my Jasper." Alice said pointing to each of them. Jake rolled his eyes.

"This is Edward and Stacy." Jake said pointing to us.

"Well it's lovely to meet you all." Nessie said.

"You're not a vampire." I said

"I'm half vampire half human. My mother fell in love with a vampire and she got pregnant when she was human, my father left and she carried me and when she gave birth to me our blood mixed and she turned immortal." That was an amazing story. I've heard of half vampire half human's before but the mother surviving that was unheard of.

That was the first conversation we had with Nessie and soon Nessie was sitting at our table. Alice was up to something, but I stopped reading minds so I couldn't tell. Nessie was nice and sweet. Nessie was very musically gifted so me and her got along great. I felt this connection between her and me but I couldn't put my finger on it. Nessie always came to me for help and we talked endlessly. When Nessie met Esme, I've never seen Esme so happy, Esme looked over at me and she looked as if she was going to cry. What was going on? I remember when Jake first asked Nessie out on a date, it took him long enough. They got together right after that. They can't be separated. I remember watching them in biology, they connected like me and my… I didn't even let myself speak the words.


	4. Chapter 4

_2 months later_

_Renesme POV_

I looked in the mirror and brushed my hair so it was straight, but even pressing it out, it still curled. I sighed.

"Hair problems?" my mother asked standing in the door way to my room.

"Hair disaster." I replied, she walked over and started brushing my hair. "I'll probably be home late. Everyone's going to Stacy's concert." I saw my mother's eyes tighten. I heard a knock at the door. "Come on." I said

"Bella, Aro would like to speak to you." Jane said before walking out the door.

"I better go see what he wants, I'll see you later then." My mother looked upset.

"What's wrong mom?" I asked

"Nothing dear." She looked like she was going to cry.

"Stacy is one of the Cullen's right?" my mother asked

"Yeah, she's dating Edward." My mother flinched. "He's really cool, he's really musical too mom just like me, I don't know why but I really really like him. Not like that of course, which reminds me Jake says hi."

"Tell you're o' loving boyfriend I said hi. I must go, have a good day." And then she was out the door. Whenever I brought up the Cullens she seemed to get upset, maybe she didn't like them but she's never even met them. My mother doesn't really trust anyone. My father left her before I was born; I guess he never knew I existed. I knew my mother still loved him and his family but how could you love people that hurt you. If I ever met them I would kill them for what they did to my mother. I heard a car honk outside I ran to the window and saw Jake outside. I ran outside before he would see any of my family members. I had to tell Jake about the Volturi that I was one of them, but everyone was scared of them and I knew why. I did love bringing order to a world of chaos. It was fun when the people that knew of me feared the very sound of name. If Aro knew how powerful I really was, he'd have a field day. Aro would probably throw a party. I jumped into his car and Jake kissed me and sped of to school.

"Hey Nessie." Alice called as she ran over to me. Everyone said there hellos and told me what they did this morning. They told me how Emmett and Jasper got into a fight and broke of Esme's vases. I laughed as I thought about Em and Jazz's face when Esme scolded them.

"Esme misses you by the way." Rosalie said with a smile.

"I miss her too but she's coming to Stacy's concert, so I'll see her then. Carlisle too." I said as I was enveloped in darkness. I heard a chuckle behind me.

"I smell someone musically gifted." I said with a chuckle. I spun around and Edward gave me a big bear hug.

"How'd you know?" Edward said laughing. I missed them all from the weekend even though we hung out anyways.

"I smelt myself not you silly." I said with a laugh.

"Well I can smell myself too and I smell the tickle monster." I stared at him on confusing then he started tickling me.

"Stop it." I said in between breathes. I was saved by the bell. "Where's Stacy?" I asked Edward as we walked down the hallway. He just shrugged.

"Tell me something, that's your mate and you act like you couldn't care less. You know you can trust me," I said not understanding.

"Let's just say I lost the love of my existence a long time ago, and Stacy is just a friendly companion."

I pulled his hand to make him stop and I hugged him. I never knew what I would do with myself if I didn't have Jake. I couldn't bear the thought.

"I'm fine Nessie" I looked at him skeptically and he smiled. I nodded and headed off to my first class. The day went by quick. We were all laughing at Emmett when it happened. Alice gasped and she dropped her water bottle on the ground. I've seen her have visions but not like this.

"The Volturi are coming for us." Alice said. Everyone looked at her in horror. I didn't, I looked down to the ground. My family was about to kill my other family. That couldn't happen.

"Why, when?" Jasper asked shaking her.

"I don't know why, after school. They'll meet us in a clearing. They want to talk about something but they also want us dead." Alice said staring into space.

"We'll have to get people to help us, or we'll be dead in seconds." Jasper said in a low whisper.

"I know people that owe me favors; do you want me to call?" Stacy asked. Jasper nodded.

Why would they want them dead? I didn't know but I was going to find out. I stood up and everybody stared at me.

"I have to go do my math homework." I said

"I'll come with." Jake said standing up with me. "Don't argue, I don't want you alone with the Volturi coming here." If they only knew the Volturi was already here.

"I'll be fine." I kissed his cheek and ran through the cafeteria doors at a human pace then I ran with vampire speed home. I ran to the throne room. Aro looked at me startled.

"You left school early?" Aro asked.

"Why are you going after the Cullen's?" I asked. Shock crossed his face. Soon everybody in the guard entered the room. Except my mother, I forgot that Heidi dragged her out of the house for some girl time because my mother was upset that I chose to live here, but it had the least amount of sunshine again she moved her when she was 17.

"We're not." Aro said politely.

"Then why does Alice see it?" I asked frustrated. "We were talking about Stacy's concert and then she see's the Volturi attacking them." I said.

"How dare you!" I heard Jane yell.

"Jane." Aro cautioned.

"No, you can tell Bella I'm the one who told Renesme but she has to right Aro!" Jane yelled.

"What are you talking about Jane?" I asked.

"It's really cruel of you to rub it in her face time and time again Nessie. I love you to bits but it's not fair to Bella!"

"Jane enough." Alec said coming to his sisters' side.

"What's not fair, and what does my mother have to with the Cullen's she's never even met them!"

"Jane." Felix said widening his eyes.

"YES SHE HAS!" Jane yelled. I stood there, while everyone looked at me.

"Explain."

"That's enough Jane. You know Bella doesn't want Nessie knowing enough!" Aro commanded.

"NO!" I screamed and the windows broke and a storm cloud over came the mansion. "I said explain." I said through my teeth. Jane stepped forward and took a deep breathe.

"You know that Bella was here when she was 17 and that's where she met your father and his family…" Jane said

"Yes do the Cullen's know them or something?" I asked

"No, when Bella moved here she met a vampire named Edward Cullen and his vampire family the Cullen's." She said. I gasped. I picked up a vase with my mind and threw it at her.

"YOU LIE!" I screamed. Jane ducked out of the way. I turned to Aro. "Is she telling me a lie?" I asked and Aro didn't reply. A thunderstorm started outside. "I asked you a question." I said and Aro was then in the air crying out with agony, but no one dared to move everybody was tense.

"Okay, okay. Yes Jane's right." Aro said. I placed him back on the seat, all of that and I didn't have to move an inch. "I see you have new powers Nessie." Aro said happily, forget that he just had a near death experience. The guard relaxed.

"The Cullen's." I reminded him. Aro nodded. The rest of the guard tensed back up again.

"Yes, what she says is true, Edward Cullen is your father, and the rest of the Cullen family is your family." He stated.

"No, they are nothing to me!" I thought back to there niceness. It was a lie. They hurt my mother to pieces. I threw it in her face. As if Stacy could ever compare to my mother. NEVER! They will pay for what they did to her.

"Why haven't you gone after them?" I asked but I already knew the answer.

"Your mother won't allow it. Your mother loves them still even Edward. Your mother is like the queen; her orders are to be obeyed." I laughed she had a hard time telling me to go to bed on time.

"She cannot stop me." I said. His eyebrows shot up. I turned to Jane.

"Jane, please go and get the rest of our team." I said

"We're going on a mission?" she asked with an evil smile. Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri and I were what humans would call the golden team. Before I came along they were the Volturi's top guys and girl. When I came along I was the girl on the pedestal. I once took a whole army out with a blink of an eye. I would do it again. Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri are power. They alone are scary to any immortal, with me they turned unstoppable.

"We wouldn't want the Cullen's to be running around scared for nothing. We have a future to finish. We wouldn't them to go unharmed would we that's bad for our reputation." I said. Jane turned and ran out the room. Alec looked at me.

"Jake's one of them." I flinched.

"Where he stands is his choice. I will not them go unharmed for what they did to my mother." I stated. "Go tell them to find them at the clearing, but wait for me. I want to arrive last." Alec nodded and was gone. My phone rang, Edward was calling. I crushed my phone into a million pieces. I turned to Aro.

"If my mother calls…tell her I went to have some fun with the Cullens." I said then I started running. The thunderstorm following me where I went. They weren't who I thought they were. They were the people that left my mother unprotected to be killed by Laurent and Victoria, to be chased by wolves, sought by Romans. They will die.


	5. Chapter 5

_Edward POV_

I called her phone twice, three times. We were out in the clearing waiting for the Volturi. My family got as many people as they could to stand with us for whatever to the Volturi had planned. I called Nessie again and again to see if she was okay she left lunch in a rush today.

"Did she pick up?" Jake asked walking over to me.

"No." Jake groaned. I patted his back.

"I bet she's fine." I said. I knew Jake was worried about her as was I. It's weird the connection between me and her was different then my connection with everyone else.

"Edward, Jake come listen to this." Emmett said motioning for us to come over. Jake and I walked over to the rest of my family. They were talking to one of the covens that came to help us.

"Edward this is Naomi." Carlisle introduced us and I shook her hand. "Naomi has just recently had an encountered the Volturi, her coven was killed but Aro spared her life because he felt as if she did nothing."

"Are they really as powerful as people say?" I asked the girl shook her head.

"They use to be that powerful, to make immortals run for the hills." She said in her African accent. "But now they are unstoppable. They're queen is so very nice, she saved my life last week but Aro still controls them."

"A queen? That makes them unstoppable? I thought you said she was nice?" I said shaking my head at a nice person in the Volturi.

"There is a child, one of 16 and she is the most powerful vampire in the world. People cower at the sound of her name. Watch, the people you have brought here make an army and they won't last 2 seconds against her."

"What's her name?" I asked

"It's R-"

"There here." Alice stated. Everybody looked across the clearing to 4 approaching cloaked figures.

"Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri." Carlisle said. Stacy came and took my hand, she was scared, and so was my family.

"Nice to see you again Carlisle." The one called Jane said. They walked out to the middle of clearing. Jane looked curiously at each one of our faces. "What brings you here?" Carlisle asked trying to sound polite.

"No reason." Jane smiled evilly. The others behind me hissed they didn't seem to be afraid. A thunder storm rolled into the clearing and Jane smiled at it. Jane stepped to one side. Felix was on the right and next to him stood Jane then there was a hole in the middle and then Alec and then next to him Demetri.

"Oh, you're in big trouble now. I'm pretty sure she won't kill any of you." Jane said.

"I'm betting she's gonna kill Stacy." Felix said. Jane and the rest laughed. I tightened my grip on Stacy.

"Nobody is going to kill Stacy." Jake yelled. "I'd kill anyone who tried." Emmett tried to hold Jake back and was telling him to shut up. Then we heard running footsteps.

"Oh really you think you could take her?" Jane asked.

"I will kill her until her venom is all over this clearing." Jake hissed. Then someone jumped out of the woods and landed right between Jane and Alec. The person stood up straighter so we all saw her face and we all gasped.

"Do you hear that Nessie? Jake's going to kill you." Jane said laughing. Nessie looked up at all of us with a glare.

"I'd like to see him try." Nessie snarled.

"Ness?" Jake said, he took a couple of steps backed shocked.

"Don't you dare call my name." she said in a menacing voice. Nessie looked at the behind us at the people behind us. My family looked behind us and saw the people once straight with fear, now cowering in the shadows. They were scared of Nessie. The one Naomi was talking about, the most powerful vampire on earth. Nessie was still Nessie though. I turned to her.

"Nessie what happened?" I asked. Her eyes flashed as she looked at me, as if she was seeing me for the first time and she hated what she saw.

"Don't YOU ever speak my name or it will be the last words that come out of your treacherous mouth." She yelled.

"Babe, why?" Jake said pleading with her. Nessie's eyes didn't leave my face she looked at my hand that was holding on to Stacy's and growled.

"Do you honestly think that Stacy is better than Bella?" Nessie said. I dropped Stacy's hand and my mouth dropped open. How did Nessie know about Bella?

"How...did...how..." I stuttered for one of the first times ever.

"You left her! You left her to face Victoria, Laurent. You left her to face those angry werewolves! Romans after her, you left her to face all of that for this slim piece of meat?" Nessie said. I looked at my family they were all too stunned to know what to say. I turned back to Nessie.

"I didn't know what she would have to go through." I said quietly.

"Correction, you DIDN'T CARE!" Nessie screamed. "You found the next pretty girl and moved on, not caring what happened to her!" Lighting hit the ground right in front of me.

"That's not true, you know nothing!" I screamed back at her. Nessie didn't know the pain I went through without Bella. "You don't know the pain I went through when I left her, the pain I went through when I found out she was dead. The pain I still go through to this day." I replayed the memory in my head; I made up my mind that day I saw her bleeding. Jasper trying to kill her, I had to leave for her own good.

"LEAVING HER FOR HER OWN GOOD! That's what you called it. That's B.S!" Nessie said. How'd she hear that?

"I can read minds, and no Emmett I haven't heard you this whole time, I only listen to people's minds when I choose too."

"You can turn it on and off?" Carlisle asked intrigued.

"Yes that and more." Nessie said as she turned to glare at me again.

"Nessie, I never meant to hurt her, I tried to do the noble thing and leave her. I thought it was best." I said. "Till this day, I still love her more than anything else in the world." You must believe me; I love her more than my soul, if I had one.

"If you lover her not, that part is still in question but you made her life hell. All she thinks about it you." Nessie said.

"Bella's still alive?" Alice asked.

"Yes, not that matters to any of you." Nessie said with a pointed look at Stacy. My Bella was ALIVE! I felt my heart come back as if it started beating in my chest again. Nessie continued as of she hadn't heard what I just said in my head. "Bella is immortal. Bella has been 18 for the past 100 years." Nessie said. "She didn't deserve the pain you caused her."

"I loved her; I didn't mean to cause her pain." I said she must understand.

"We all loved her." Esme said with a tender loving voice. Esme must be very happy to hear one of her children was alive, she felt as if she lost a daughter when she found out. Then everyone in my family started talking about how much they loved Bella.

"ENOUGH!" Nessie screamed tears starting pouring down her face and it broke my heart. "You say how much you love her yet you left her! My MOTHER DIDN'T DESERVE THAT!" Nessie screamed then she gasped. Did she just say mother? Nobody moved.


	6. Chapter 6

Nessie was crying so hard, I wanted to go over there and hug her why?

"That's it." Jane said hugging Nessie. I forgot they were still there. "I don't think you're mad at them just because of Bella Nessie. I think you told them the whole truth. I hate them more than you, but they're still…you know…" Nessie looked at Jane and then back to my family. The thunderstorm stopped and it turned to just rain.

"Bella is your mother?" I asked. Nessie sighed.

"I was born June 12th. My mother said I was perfect born 9 months exactly." Nessie said letting me absorb this. Back 9 months from that would be…September 12th the day before Bella's birthday. I gave her an early present that night, OH MY GOD! "3 months after September 12th when my mom was 18 my mother passed out and they took her to the hospital and told her she was pregnant. The wolves were not happy about me; they saw me as a threat. The Romans thought half vampire half humans are an abomination so they sought out to destroy me. Aro saved mine and my mothers life and we've been with him ever since." Nessie said in a small voice. "I guess I wasn't mad I was just hurt, and before you say anything I knew none of you knew but it hurt just the same."

I heard someone sniff as if they were crying I looked towards the sound and saw Esme, if she could have cried she would have been. If I could have cried I would of. I finally understand the connection I have with Nessie. I love her because she's my daughter. Nessie looked up as she read my mind and she nodded.

"My name is Rene and Esme, Renesme, Carlie Charlie and Carlisle Swan." Nessie said after a small moment.

"No." I shook my head. Nessie looked at me confused. "Your name is Renesme Carlie Cullen. That's what it should have been this whole time." I said and she smiled. Then I heard running footsteps. The breeze blew in the clearing and I smelt the smell of freesias.

"Oh, no." Nessie said. Jane laughed.

"You're gonna be in big trouble." Felix said laughing at Nessie's stricken expression.

"I didn't kill anyone." Nessie protested. I could never think of my Nessie killing anyone. Nessie turned to me. "What a surprise you're in for." Nessie said. Nessie closed her eyes and whispered.

"In 3…2…1…"


	7. Chapter 7

Then there she stood at the edge of the clearing the love of my life. Bella was looking around. There she stood looking like a goddess. There were people that followed her, they looked like body guards. Heaven know she needs them. Nessie laughed out loud, it brought Bella's attention to her. Bella looked relived and then angry. I heard Nessie gulp.

"RENESME CARLIE…you are in so much trouble." Bella said running and hugging her...our daughter. "Don't you dare do anything like that again!" Bella said.

"Yes, Mom." Nessie said.

"Bella?" Alice called. Bella spun around and her mouth dropped open when she saw us there.

"My queen!" Naomi said and she dropped to her knees and bowed.

"What did I tell you about bowing to me Naomi?" Bella asked

"Don't do it?" Naomi replied getting to her feet. Bella winked at her and replied.

"Exactly." Well if there's one nice vampire in the Volturi of course it was going to be Bella.

"Exactly!" Nessie said laughing at me. Bella looked at Nessie and then followed her gaze to me. We stared at each other for I don't know how long.

"Bella?" Alice called again. Bella looked at Alice and a smile became more pronounced. Alice ran towards Bella and Bella ran towards Alice and they met and they hugged and Alice squealed and jumped up and down.

"Bella Bella Bella!" Emmett said in his booming voice he ran towards her and picked her off the ground and started to swing her around.

"You put her down, so I can hug her." Esme called. Emmett put her down with a big goofy grin on his face. Bella ran to Esme. Bella was so close to me. Esme hugged her tight.

"I missed you sooo much." Esme said with sadness in her voice. "Don't you ever do that to me again." Esme commanded.

"Yes mom." Bella said as she stepped back to get into another hug with Jasper and then Carlisle and then even Rosalie who I knew her resentment for her disappeared as soon as she found out she was dead.

"It's good to have my sister back." Rosalie said and Bella beamed. The whole family surrounded her and was talking to her except me. What could I possibly say to make her see how much I loved her? Then Nessie appeared next to me and out her arm around me.

"Come on daddy the answer to that is easy, you tell her just how much you love her." Nessie said. I gaped at my daughter, they were right it was annoying having someone read your thoughts but I loved her. I bent down and kissed her forehead. I looked up to see Bella staring at us. Nessie pushed me towards her.

"Bella do you mind if I tell you something?" I asked. Bella shook her head. I looked at Nessie and she shook her head for me to go on. "I figured out something when I thought you were dead."

"You thought I was…" Bella started to say but I covered her mouth with my hand.

"I figured out that I did have a soul, you are my soul. Without you I was a monster again only this time I couldn't live. I couldn't feel my heart, it was gone. I left it with you. There is no one else on this planet that I love more than you. I know you probably won't believe me and that you hate me for what I did but you have to believe me now. Isabella Marie Swan I love you from the moment I saw you till forever." I said and I held my breath as I waited to hear what my Bella would say. Bella looked at me for a long while and then she nodded. What did that mean? Then Bella collapse to the ground and cried in agony. I knelt down to the ground beside her.

"What's wrong love?" I asked frantically then she stopped. Bella sat up and looked me in my eye and then she leaned closer and kissed me. I felt her mouth on mine and I went wild I knotted my hand in her hair as she did in mine and I didn't care that there were people watching I needed my Bella. After a minute or so I heard some one fake cough to get my attention then I felt a smack on the back of my head. I pulled away from Bella to find Emmett standing besides him.

"How'd you not see that one coming?" Bella asked laughing as she took my hand.

"I can't read minds anymore love." I said.

"Why not? When did this happen?" Bella exclaimed.

"When I thought you were gone forever." I said playing with her hand. "I wasn't myself; I wasn't whole anymore without you here." I said pressing her hand to my face. Then fiercely grabbed my face and started kissing me, kissing my eyelids my lips mid cheek.

"Love what you are doing, not that I mind." I said laughing.

"I'm trying to make you whole."

"I doubt it works like that love." I said chuckling. Bella stopped and then sat on the ground and pouted, still so stubborn. "You can keep trying though." I said laughing and she shoved me; the kitten that thinks it's a tiger. I laughed out loud again.

"Oh." Esme said and both Bella and I looked at her curiously. "It's just nice to hear your laugh and your smile again. I've missed it these past 100 years." Esme said quietly. Carlisle wrapped his arms around Esme and pulled her tightly against him.

"It is very nice to hear it." Bella said kissing my cheek. Bella turned to Nessie.

"He already knows that." Bella said to her. Ah, Nessie can put thoughts into you head, I forgot about that.

"Just do it mom." Nessie said. Bella turned to me and took my face in her hands.

"You should already know this by now but I'll telling you again." Bella leaned in and kissed my lips. "I love Edward Anthony Cullen. I always have and I always will forever."

Those words went right through my ears and to my heart. I didn't know if she still did but to hear those words. I felt as if everything was okay again.

_Welcome back Edward…Alice thought_

_I'm so happy they're back together…Esme thought_

_She's very good for him…Carlisle thought _

_I have a beautiful niece she's amazing…Rosalie thought_

_I can't wait to see if Nessie can beat me, I couldn't possibly hurt her…Emmett thought_

_The feelings from both of them are so strong, they love each other very much…Jasper thought._

"I can hear thoughts again!" Well Bella was a vampire now maybe her mind was open. I looked for it and all I felt was an empty space. "Man!" I sighed depressed.

"What is it my love?" Bella asked anxious.

"I still can't hear you!" I said annoyed. Nessie laughed. I looked for her thoughts but I couldn't find them. "YOU TOO!" I exclaimed looking at my daughter.

"HA, I'm sorry daddy." Bella beamed at the word. "I couldn't help myself, unlike mom I have to hold mine up. Mom's shield is just there." Nessie explained. A SHIELD THAT MAKES SENSE!

"Yeah I bet it does." Nessie said laughing. I glared at my daughter but then she smiled and my glare disappeared.

"Come here." I said and Nessie jumped on me and brought me to the ground and I started tickling her to get her of and she started laughing and I was shocked by what felt like electricity. "What was that?" I asked.

"Sorry. That was me." Nessie said. I stood up pulling my girls up. I looked at my Bella and smiled.

"Let's go home love." I said and she looked over to where the Volturi no longer stood they knew she was happy here.

"Let's." she agreed.

As we neared the house I pulled Bella to a stop and she looked at me confusingly.

"Wait here." I said as Alice hopped up and down.

_You're idea is perfect_…she thought. I got what I wanted and then sprinted down the stairs. Everyone went inside except Bella and Nessie. I stopped in front of them taking Bella's hand.

"NESSIE!" Alice cried running out to us. "We're going shopping, Esme wants to start decorating your room, and I already know what clothes I want to put in your closet." Alice said.

"Great, I was thinking a purple color for the walls and a black carpet…" Alice and Nessie walked towards the house arm and arm.

"Let's go to our meadow." I said. Bella nodded, excitement coming to her eyes. We ran hand and hand to the meadow and it looked exquisite.

"The last time I was here everything was dead." Bella said quietly. I nodded in agreement; I flinched at the memory of why I was here last, which reminded me.

"Bella what happened back in the clearing when you fell to the ground? I've never seen you in so much pain." My voice broke on the last word. Bella sat on the ground and then pulled me with her.

"When you told me you loved me I didn't believe it, and then Nessie spoke in my mind and tried to convince me but I was so stubborn so she asked Jasper to show me what you felt when you left, and when you thought I died and how you feel now." Bella shook her head. "I never knew how strongly you felt about me. If I would have felt your pain when I was human, I'm sure I would have died." I flinched at the last word.

"Never, doubt my feelings for you, I will love you forever." I said kissing her hand I stood up and pulled her with me. "I love you Isabella Swan. I promise to love you every single day of forever." Then I got down on one knee as she gasped. "Will you marry me?" I asked and I reached in my back pocket and pulled out my mother's ring. I looked up to her.

"Yes." She answered. I felt as if I was flying. I slid the ring onto her finger, a perfect fit. Bella bent down pushing me into the ground and starting kissing me hard.

"It's beautiful Edward." Bella said pointing to the ring.

"It was my mother's." I said softly. "I can get something newer?"

"No! It's absolutely perfect." She said.

After an hour or so of laying there we ran back to the house and everyone congratulated us, I bet Alice told them as soon as we left.

_You're darn right I did…Alice thought._

I laughed and while everyone went to their various activities I picked Bella up and ran to my room that I haven't been in, in 100 years. I layed her on the couch and was about to do something special when our daughter bounded through the door hugging us.

"The wedding is going to be perfect, Aunty Alice, grandma and I already picked out colors while we were out shopping." Nessie said as she clapped her hands together.

"Oh goodie." Bella said rolling her eyes.

"Oh my gosh it was sooo funny. You missed it mommy, Alice literally threw Stacy's stuff out…and she had a go at her and of course the whole family helped." Nessie said with a laugh.

"Jake should be home soon, he went to help Stacy find a new place, yuck! Can you believe that even after I tried to kill him he still wants to be with me?"

"It's love." I said as I looked at Bella and she took my hand and smiled.

Nessie turned on the TV and watched some old cartoon when she fell asleep I picked her up and carried her to her room. I carefully laid her on her bed trying not to wake her.

"Hey Ness." Jake said as he walked into her room. Bella shushed him. Jake looked at Nessie asleep and nodded. I tucked her and kissed her on her forehead. Bella did the same then Jake sat in the chair across from her bed and watched her sleep. I would have killed him if I hadn't done it before. Bella and I walked back to our rooms swinging our arms between us. As soon as I walked in the door Bella turned around and locked it. Bella pushed me on the bed and got on top of me.

"Are you going to have your wicked way with me?" I asked

"You bet." She said as she starting taking off her shirt. I reached for her hands and stopped her she looked at me surprised.

"That's my job." I said and she laughed.

Later that night as I held Bella in my arms I thought about it, I have the love of my life in my arms and my beautiful daughter is sleeping soundly a couple doors down and my family is as happy as can be. I wouldn't change my life for anything. This is how I wanted it to stay. I kissed my soon to be wife and layed content in my beginning of forever


	8. Author Note

Author's Note:

Thanks allot for the reviews they mean allot they show the love 3 and for some of you who were wondering Stacy got kicked out of the house by Alice and everybody had a go at her, yelling at her. Then Jake went to help her find a new place…I don't like her but I tried to be nice and not have Nessie kill her :p…thanks for the reviews!


End file.
